


Can we have sex?

by TheMonster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward First Time, Dorks, First Time, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex, a huge amount fluff, it's cringeworthy, it's horrible, that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonster/pseuds/TheMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” Midorima asked in a sigh and turned to look at Takao, who was staring at him with interest. He never knew what went through in that head of his, but then again, Takao always called him dense. </p><p>“Can we have sex?” Takao’s face didn’t budge one bit at that and Midorima wondered if he had misheard him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we have sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I have an excuse. No, not really. I've wanted to write smut for the longest time and since I'm stuck in a writer's block on my other fics I took the moment to write. What can I say? It's my first time writing smut, so this is what you get - Awkward, probably unsexy first time featuring Midorima and Takao. What have I done... This could be seen as a contiunuation of Unlucky Day, but can definitely be read as a standalone. If there's any grammatical mistakes I probably won't fix it unless it really matters.

“Shin-chan?” Takao said like a question to Midorima. They were at Takao’s house, studying for a smaller test. Well, Midorima was studying, but Takao wasn’t paying attention to the books before him. He had been a bit reluctant when Takao offered him his desk, but now that he saw that the other didn’t actually do something with his books he realized that the other didn’t need his desk right now.

”Haven’t I told you to stop calling me that?” Midorima said, slightly annoyed at the other for sticking with that name. 

“Yes, but haven’t I told you that I’ll keep doing that until you give me a nickname?” Takao replied and silence soon filled the room. 

“What do you want?” Midorima asked in a sigh and turned to look at Takao, who was staring at him with interest. He never knew what went through in that head of his, but then again, Takao always called him dense. 

“Can we have sex?” Takao’s face didn’t budge one bit at that and Midorima wondered if he had misheard him.

“What? When?” He asked in disbelief, and wasn’t sure what kind of answer he was looking for.

“How about now? We’ve been going out for about four months now and last time I came over to your house we were so close in doing it when your little sister banged on your door.” 

Suddenly Midorima felt his cheeks heat up as the image appeared before him. How Takao and him had both been in his bed, shirts gone and pants awfully tight around both of them, when his sister had, as Takao said, banged on his door and nearly walked in. Luckily for him, his mother had called for her but neither Midorima nor Takao wanted a repetition of that, so they had called it off for the time being.

“Don’t bring my little sister into a conversation about sex!” Midorima yelled out as his ears burned and the urge to throw something at Takao was intensifying, but since he only had his book available he resisted.

“Sorry Shin-chan. But you see my point.” Takao looked apologetic. “You want to do it too, don’t you?” he continued with a small smile, waiting for confirmation.

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it.” Midorima answered as he looked away from the other’s eyes, a bit ashamed of admitting it out loud.

“See? Maybe we should try it. You know I hardly need to study for this test, but my parents are away today and I thought I should ask you.” Takao said as he sat up.

Midorima remembered how Takao had said something about him being home alone. He hadn’t thought much about it when he had brought it up after practice, but now he realized that it had to be the oldest trick in the book. Suddenly something blocked his vision and he automatically leaned back in surprise.

“Why are you in my face?” Midorima accused when he could only see Takao’s eyes in front of him.

“I thought I should kiss you, but you are awfully on edge. We don’t have to do it you know, it’s up to you.” Takao said as he backed away and sat down on his bed, picking up his book on the way and started skimming through it.

While it was a bit frightening thinking about, Midorima couldn’t help but feel a nervous tingle inside him. He had been thinking of it a lot, especially after the close-call at his house. He slowly got up from the chair and then he slowly made his way to the front of the bed.

Takao looked up from the book, but didn’t say anything. The tension in the air was loaded, while Takao waited for Midorima to say something. Where he sat he looked pretty composed, whereas Midorima himself felt that he was far from it. Was he seriously thinking this through?

Midorima sat down quietly on the edge of the bed, vary of his legs brushing against Takao’s. He felt nervous and couldn’t think of a single word to say, but thankfully Takao didn’t pressure him, waiting patiently for Midorima make the first move. Of course, Takao had said it was up to him, which gave him an idea.

“I don’t know about... sex right now.” Midorima said as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. His hands felt a bit clammy and he put them palm down on the sheets while keeping his eyes locked to the floor. He turned his head towards Takao slightly, and no matter how many times he said it out loud, it still embarrassed him.

“But I wouldn’t mind, you know... kissing, right now.” as he thought, it was still embarrassing. Even after four months together, he couldn’t say it out loud without the familiar butterflies in his stomach doing twirls. He thought that Takao would look disappointed, but instead he was met with an awe-filled smile.

“Your so freaking cute Shin-chan!” Takao exclaimed as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Midorima. Their different angles made the embrace awkward and Midorima had to nudge him a bit. The confused look on Takao disappeared when Midorima put up both of his legs in the bed and turned fully towards the other.

Nobody made a move for a few seconds and Midorima closed his eyes, since he never felt brave enough to initiate their first kiss of the day. It didn’t even matter that he knew Takao would kiss him back. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait for long, since Takao knew this side of him very well and soon eager lips slowly made contact with Midorima’s own.

It always started out like this. First almost a gentle brush, as if they both were afraid of hurting the other. Then, Takao always pressed a bit harder, just to make sure that their lips were connected. Midorima liked that about Takao, how he could be so gentle even though his eyes and whole body language was eager. But he never used force. 

Which was what Midorima discreetly tried to do now, wanting to feel more of Takao’s lips. He had said that he didn’t really want to think about sex or anything like that for now, but the idea had been rooted in his mind and he couldn’t really shake it off, wanting to try it out as well. He leaned towards Takao a bit and ended up pressing a bit harder against him, which for once took the other by surprise.

Takao took a hold of Midorima’s shoulders and leaned away a bit with an amused look on his face and Midorima could practically hear him laughing out a ‘what’s gotten into you?’, even though now words were spoken.

“Don’t say it.” Midorima mumbled as he grasped Takao’s hands and pulled them down from his shoulders. It was enough that he wanted to try something new, he didn’t need to have Takao laughing at him for it. He saw Takao’s amused expression as he mouthed out something similar to ‘I won’t’.

Then they sat there on the bed for a while, staring at each other with their hands intertwined and resting on the bed. If there had been anyone else but Takao in front of him, he was sure that he would find the silence uncomfortable and would most likely bolt out of the room. However, it was Takao in front of him, and even though the guy liked to tease him, Midorima knew that he would never hurt him on purpose.

Suddenly Takao’s gaze flicked down to Midorima’s lips and then back up, asking silently for permission to resume their kiss and Midorima felt himself nod at him. Takao leaned forward once more and Midorima closed his eyes the moment his lips found the other again.

Their angle still made it a bit awkward, with Takao leaning over a big part of the bed and neck slightly craned upwards, so Midorima didn’t comment when the kiss was broken and Takao moved a bit closer, putting his hands gently on top of Midorima’s crossed legs. Of course, Midorima couldn’t help but feel a bit warmer as Takao’s body heat reached him, and he wondered if he should take off his school-uniform jacket. Takao had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt the moment they had stepped into the room, and Midorima now felt a bit self-concious.

Especially when Takao’s tongue started to gently press against his closed lips.

He knew where Takao was going with that and he was ninety-nine percent in on it, but if he didn’t get out of the jacket soon that one percent of doubt was going to kick in. So it was with reluctance that he broke off the kiss and just to make sure that Takao didn’t get the wrong idea, he quickly unfastened the buttons and made a show of throwing it on the ground, maybe a bit too eagerly.

Then he surprised Takao and himself by taking the other’s hand and pulling him closer, making sure to reconnect their lips. His face was burning by now, but he was sure this time that it was from embarrassment and not Takao’s body heat. Takao didn’t take long until his tongue was once again asking for permission and Midorima gladly granted it, opening up his mouth slightly and meeting him halfway.

Though Midorima would never admit it to the other these were his favourite kind of kisses. If anyone would have asked him a year ago he would most likely have frowned and made a comment about how unsanitary it was to shove your tongue into another one’s mouth. However, when it came to Takao he didn’t even think twice about those kinds of stuff. It helped that he had been patient with him. And that he was a really good kisser.

Takao hands let go of his hands and moved up to his body instead, one of them resting on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, the other splayed over Midorima’s thigh. Midorima, feeling a bit awkward with his hands unoccupied, brought up his right hand to rest on Takao’s shoulder. He hesitated a bit with his left hand before he finally found the courage to let it rest on Takao’s thigh.

Suddenly Takao withdrew his tongue and Midorima opened his eyes at the loss off contact, curious as to why they stopped.

“Shin-chan.” Takao said in a slightly breathless voice, and Midorima realized that he was also short of breath. “Can we lay down? My back is starting to hurt.” Takao said in an apologetic tone and Midorima only now realized that Takao was, despite their best effort, sitting in a weird angle just to reach his lips.

“Of course.” Midorima immediately said as he put down his hands and shuffled closer to the wall. He took the opportunity to remove his glasses as well and neatly folded them, giving them to Takao who gently placed them on his desk. “Sorry.” he mumbled when he saw Takao stretching his body before he lay down beside Midorima, face to face.

“No need to say sorry, I should have said something sooner.” Takao reassured him with a smile as he shuffled a bit closer, bringing one of his hands to rest on Midorima’s waist.

Their distance was they same as one minute before. Midorima was sure of it, but with his back leaning against the wall and Takao and the bed taking up more than half of his vision, it felt like he would touch the other if he just twitched his finger.

He must have spaced out a bit because Takao had moved towards him and was now so close that their noses were almost touching, but his eyes just stared into Midorima’s and none of them closed the gap. He had a small smile on his lips and Midorima is suddenly aware of both of their breaths and he faintly hears a steady beat of a heart, imagining it to be Takao’s even though he is positive that it is his own. Takao’s hand reposition itself very slightly and Midorima swallows nervously, not sure what to expect. 

Takao suddenly does close the gap, with a slow approach and a soft kiss, that takes Midorima by surprise. In a good way. Neither of them tries to deepen the kiss and Takao pulls away shortly after.

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Takao whispered as he opened his eyes and Midorima could swear that his heart skipped a beat. Takao had said it a bunch of times before but the words always managed to warm him up. Takao let out a breathless laugh and broke their gaze.

“Sorry.” he whispered with red cheeks and a small laugh escaped from his lips as he leaned away from Midorima and looked downwards. Midorima was confused as to why he apologised, but when he followed Takao’s line of sight he saw the reason and felt his cheeks heat up as well. Takao was hard and he was the reason. That thought and the sight of Takao now, cheeks flushed and looking down with an embarrassed expression sent a wave of arousal to Midorima’s groin.

He felt Takao’s hand twitching slightly on his waist and he couldn’t help but wanting it under his shirt instead, trailing across his back, up to his neck, down to his hips again and perhaps even a bit further down. He takes an unsteady breath as the thoughts dance around and creates images in his head, and Takao’s focus is now on him again.

“Let’s do it.” Midorima says quietly, nearly a whisper as he feels too hot in his clothes. He feels Takao’s hand tense as he props himself up with his other arm, and Midorima twists his head a bit so his eyes never leave the other. Silence is stretching out between them, Takao seeming to search for something in his expression, before he finally opens his mouth.

“Are you sure? Because we’re taking about doing it, right?” Takao asked him, obviously not really believing his own ears. Midorima didn’t really either, but as he looked up at Takao he knew that he wanted to be closer to him, closer than kisses could bring them.

Midorima put his hand on Takao’s where it was resting on him, and slowly interlaced their fingers.

“Yes. Let’s do it.” Midorima finally said as he nodded at the other. Takao was still for a brief moment, until he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and wasted no time in capturing Midorima’s lips again, this time with their hands locked between them.

The kiss wasn’t as slow as it had been before and Takao was quick to push his tongue out, pressing firmly but gently and Midorima quickly opened his mouth, happy to deepen their kiss. Takao slowly let go of his hand and repositioned it at Midorima’s waist, only now he had found his way under Midorima’s shirt.

Midorima slowly placed his own hand on Takao’s waist and let it rest there for the time being, Takao’s lips keeping his mind occupied and making it hard to think of anything else. They broke away briefly and Takao’s hand, which had travelled to Midorima’s back, nudged him farther from the wall and closer to him. Getting the idea, Midorima shuffled closer and Takao backed up a bit so they both could fit on the bed, and when Midorima’s back rested on the covers instead of the wall, Takao’s face appeared right on top of him.

“Hi.” Takao whispered with a small smile and Midorima was a bit taken aback, the sentence completely off for him in this situation, but he replied with a quiet ‘hi’ of his own shortly afterwards. Takao smiled wider at that and leaned down to resume their kiss, one hand resting beside Midorima’s shoulder and the other cupping his cheek.

Midorima brought up his own hands to rest on Takao’s shoulder blades, and Takao took it as a cue to move his legs, one on either side of Midorima’s hips. Their only skin-to-skin contact where their lips and Midorima suddenly felt very bothered by it. He brought down his right hand from Takao’s back to his own shirt and started to clumsily try to unbutton it. The task proved to be very difficult and his other hand soon joined and two buttons managed to come undone before Takao noticed.

They broke away once more, though only slightly, and Takao’s eyes looked down to Midorima’s hands and then back to his eyes, and then he grinned at him, making Midorima feel like he was burning under his gaze. His hands stilled when Takao pecked him on his lips and the hand on his cheek disappeared and was now resting on top of Midorima’s hands. His hands were slowly pried away and Takao took his other hand and started to unbutton the rest of the buttons, his gaze focused on Midorima’s face.

The buttons were soon all unfastened and Midorima’s chest laid bare with Takao’s warm hands splayed out on his ribs and he wanted to get out of the sleeves too, but Takao was sitting on his legs and his hands pressed him down.

“Shin-chan.” Takao suddenly mumbled in a voice that sent a rush of heat through his whole body, his half hard cock twitching slightly and he wonders how he will get through with this, if he’s only embarrassed all the time.

Takao withdrew his hands from Midorima’s chest and used them to take off his t-shirt, showing off his well sculpted body. Midorima took advantage of the moment and hoisted himself up just enough to escape from his shirt, throwing it down on the floor before laying down again, waiting for Takao to finish.

It didn’t take long before Takao was laying on top of him, chest to chest and lips finding his again. Even though Takao held himself up a bit with his arm he was still quite heavy on top of him and if Takao hadn’t noticed his hard-on before, he should now when his hips pressed down on it lightly.

He’s was trying hard to not get nervous, but since this was how far they got last time he didn’t really know what to expect now. Meanwhile Takao seemed to know exactly what to do as he let his free hand roam Midorima’s side, slowly stroking up and down, until it stopped on Midorima’s hip, hesitating only slightly. 

Midorima gains a sudden confidence as he lets his left hand down to grab Takao’s right one, guiding it to the zipper of his pants. Takao seemed relieved that Midorima wanted this as much as him, and his fingers quickly goes to work as Midorima brings back his hand to it’s former position.

Takao must have been successful in his endeavour, because his hand suddenly laid to rest on top of his cock and carefully squeezed it through his boxers and Midorima let out a surprised... sound, because he had no idea himself what came out of his mouth. He knew that Takao had heard it to, but fortunately he didn’t comment on it.

However, when Takao’s hand sneakily made his way into his boxers, his warm hand wrapping itself around him, Midorima closed his eyes and actually moaned at the sensation - shocking Takao into stillness.

“I’m sorry, did it hurt?” Takao quickly asked with a slight panic in his voice and his grip immediately loosened up, making Midorima let out an involuntary whine and he couldn’t believe what was happening. He wanted to hide his face from Takao’s concerned eyes, because there was no way he could tell him with a straight face that it had been quite the opposite. Instead he rolled over to his side, facing the wall and burying his face on the covers of the bed, feeling his ears burn.

That seemed to make Takao even more concerned and without words he laid down right behind Midorima, pressing his chest against his back and carefully put his arm around him.

“Shin-chan, what’s wrong?” he asked in a low tone and Midorima realized that it was far too serious for Takao.

“It’s nothing.” Midorima said as his face was on fire, but Takao pressed a bit closer to him, probably not believing him. “You didn’t hurt me, it felt really good.” Midorima admitted in a mumble, though his heart pounded too quickly and he didn’t dare to look Takao in the eyes just yet, wanting to calm down a bit.

“Really?” Takao asked in a relieved voice and Midorima nodded. “But why did you turn away? You’re making me worried.” Takao pressed in a concerned voice and Midorima suddenly felt a bit guilty.

“It’s embarrassing.” Midorima finally admitted and felt Takao relax behind him, a small huff of air escaping and tickling his neck. “We’ve never done this before and it’s really awkward and I can’t control my voice when you touch me...” Midorima had said more than he intended and he wondered if one actually could be swallowed by the ground and disappear forever. Takao would probably laugh at him and say that he worried too much, like he often did whenever they had a match or an exam.

However, not even a chuckle could be heard from behind him. Instead, the arm around him tightened and Midorima shifted his head a bit, listening intently.

“What does it matter that it’s awkward? I don’t think anyone’s an expert the first or even the second time they do these kinds of things.” Takao pressed his lips against Midorima’s neck and he felt himself shudder at the contact. “It’s a bit embarrassing for me too, but it’s you, Shin-chan, so I don’t mind it.” Takao confessed.

Then he fell silent, and his words swirled around in Midorima’s head, making him even more embarrassed. However, he understood what Takao said, and realized that he felt the same. He just had to stop being so stubborn about it.

Midorima shifted his whole body so he laid down on his back again and Takao moved slightly as well, leaning half of his body over Midorima. Takao had an awe-struck expression on his face again, as if Midorima was the most amazing thing he had ever laid his eyes on, and Midorima couldn’t stop his cock from twitching at the thought.

Takao’s lips was soon on his again and his hand rested on his hip, fingers sliding under fabric and tugging down Midorima’s pants, freeing a moan from Midorima as his dick was suddenly set free from his pants and met with cold air. Luckily for Midorima, Takao’s hand grabbed it firmly and slowly started to stroke him, bringing it to stand at full attention.

Takao slowly broke away from their kiss and tugged the bands on his sweatpants and Midorima took the moment to clumsily crawl out of his own boxers and pants, throwing them away in a similar fashion as his shirt and jacket as he tried not to freak out about his nakedness. They had both seen each other naked before, being teammates and both caring about their hygiene, but this was much more intimate, as Midorima had expected.

He didn’t dare to sit up when Takao was still hovering above him, so he propped himself up slightly while watching Takao strip off his last piece of garment. Takao was quick to get out of his pants and discarded them, his cock hard since long.

Takao couldn’t hide his eagerness as he nudged Midorima’s legs apart so he could lie down between them and Midorima gasped slightly when their cocks made contact. Takao’s hand was never still, stroking at Midorima’s sides, his thighs and Midorima almost scolded him when he felt one of them pinch his ass. He would have, if the other hadn’t grabbed both of their cocks when the pinch came.

Kisses were placed all over Midorima’s collarbone as Takao’s hand worked on both of them and Midorima felt lost at were to put his hands. Or rather, it felt like he did nothing while Takao seemed to be doing everything for him. Midorima sneaked up one of his hands to Takao’s neck, and the other looked up in surprise as Midorima nudged him closer. The pressure in his groin was increasing and he was sure that was the case for Takao too, as they both were starting to run out of breath.

And then the hand holding them both was gone and Midorima couldn’t help the disappointed whine escape his mouth. Takao was shaking slightly as his hands grabbed hold of Midorima’s hips. Takao’s dick was brushing against his own and an involuntary shudder went through Midorima’s whole body at the sensation.

“Shin-chan.” Takao’s head rested against Midorima’s chest, no doubt hearing his rapid heartbeat. Midorima let out a hum, having a hard time processing his thoughts, especially when the slightest movement from Takao put him on edge. “I’ll be right back.” was the only warning Midorima got before Takao got up from the bed. The difference in temperature felt extreme and Midorima automatically scrambled for the covers. He just got a hold of the blanket when the mattress dipped down right beside him. He looked up and saw Takao sporting an amused smile.

“Cold?” he asked as he shuffled closer to Midorima, taking a hold of the blanket and covering them with it.

“Where did you go?” Midorima asked him, curious as to why he had left him alone all of a sudden. In the cold. Did he mention alone? He got his answer when Takao sat up to present what he had in his hands.

“I fetched lube and condoms from my desk drawer.” Takao said in an all too proud voice and Midorima suddenly felt nervous. He had no idea what he should do with those.

“I read about it online.” Takao said and Midorima felt relieved when he stumbled on his words, not as confident as he had seem. It made him feel more at ease himself. “Do you still wanna do it?” Takao asked and Midorima nodded, not wanting to back out now when they had come so far. Takao quickly pecked him on the cheek and put the bottle and condoms at the foot of the bed.

“I think you need to turn around.” Takao said and Midorima had no problem at obeying, happy that Takao was in charge. He turned around and buried his head in the pillow and lifted his hips when Takao’s hands tugged them upwards, leaving him in a vulnerable position, to say the least.

His heart pounded fast and he was painfully hard, nerves on edge as he heard the bottle pop open. Sure he knew the basics of sex, having had sex education so he knew what was coming, but could still not help but almost jump in surprise when something slick was pushing against his asshole.

He glanced back and saw that Takao had his hand pressed against him and he realized it was one of his fingers prodding. When their gazes locked, Takao winked at him and managed to slip it in. The sensation was weird, a bit uncomfortable even, but it didn’t hurt yet which Midorima took as a good sign.

The silence once again spread in the room as Takao’s finger slid back and forth in a slow pace, making Midorima blush at the thought of it, hugging the pillow hard and shifting a bit awkwardly. His cock was still hard but without any attention he knew it wouldn’t stay that way for too long and he was just about to move his hand down to it, when Takao suddenly took a hold of him with a firm grip, finger still in his ass.

A quiet moan was muffled by the pillow as he got used to the sensation and started to enjoy it a bit more. It was still a strange feeling, but he found himself wiggle a bit, trying to make Takao move other ways than only back and forth and it didn’t take long until there suddenly was a second finger pushing in beside the first.

“Ouch.” Midorima mumbled when it started to stretch a bit. It didn’t hurt that much but there was a sting and Midorima took a deep breath. However, Takao quickly withdrew both of the fingers in concern and Midorima moaned at the suddenly empty feeling. He just knew that Takao was going to apologise to him and he also knew that he didn’t want that. Even if it hurt a bit, he didn’t want to back out now, and so he fumbled behind him until he found Takao’s hand, dragging it closer towards him.

“Continue.” he had moved his head enough so he could see Takao from the corner of his eyes and the other seemed to swallow hard, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open. He nudged them even closer so he could feel one of the fingers poking against his hole, answering Takao’s silent question.

The fingers pressed in again and Midorima tried to relax when his body on instinct fought against the intrusion. Takao’s hand continued to stroke his cock and the pressure was soon bearable again, even when Takao started to scissoring his walls.

When the third finger pressed in, Midorima let out a hiss and had to grab Takao’s hand, momentarily stopping it. It hurt a lot more than two and he had to steady himself, trying to get used to it. He felt how the hand tried to withdraw, but he kept a firm grip and shook his head to the other.

“If it hurts we can stop.” Takao said in a worried voice, but Midorima shook his head once more, definitely not wanting that.

“No, just - give me a moment.” he managed to mumble out - albeit a bit shakily. Midorima braced himself and took a deep breath. “Okay, try again.” he said and let go of Takao’s hand, bracing himself.

Although he was a bit reluctant, Takao slowly started moving his fingers again, slowly moving them in and out and seeming to hesitate each time Midorima grunted or hissed, but soon enough the pain started to lessen. Midorima even tried to move against the movement, rocking back and forth and Takao seemed to gain confidence at that, fingering him faster and plunging a bit deeper until-

A high pitched moan suddenly filled the room and both of them froze. Takao’s fingers had pressed against something in him sending an unbelievable rush of pleasure and Midorima realized that he was the source of the sound.

“Do that again.” he found himself whispering and Takao immediately obliged, thrusting in and hitting that spot again making Midorima moan and his cock twitch. Takao was huffing beside him as he continued to drive his fingers deep into Midorima’s asshole and Midorima was shaking as he took a hold of his hand, stopping the movement with great willpower.

“I think I’m ready.” Midorima huffed out as he craned his neck to see Takao, who nodded with great enthusiasm. He was rock hard as he fumbled beside him for the condom, ripping the package open and sliding the rubber down onto his cock, any doubt he might have had before completely gone. Midorima patiently waited, putting his own hand around his cock, while Takao lubed himself up. He then placed both of his hands on Midorima’s hips and lined himself up, his warm cock twitching against Midorima’s hole.

“Okay, here we go.” Takao whispered loudly enough for him to hear and pushed in slowly.

A hiss escaped Midorima’s lips as Takao sunk deeper and deeper inside of him, stretching him a bit more than his fingers did. When he felt Takao’s hipbones meet his ass, he behind him to place his hand on Takao’s shaking thigh to prevent him from moving.

Both of them were breathing heavily and Takao seemed to do everything in his might to keep from moving. Midorima took some more deep breaths, trying to relax himself. After a short while, he experimentally pulled forward a bit and pushed back, making Takao moan behind him and grab his hips tighter. He slowly let go of Takao’s thigh and pushed back and forward again, and Takao took it as his cue to finally move.

It started out slow at first, with Takao slowly working up a pace. At first there was only the weird sensation, the pain disappearing more and more with each thrust.

Then Takao’s cock hit the spot inside of him and all other sensation but pleasure disappeared. Takao must have noticed it, Midorima probably tightened around him, and he thrust against it again and again, drawing out moans and grunts from Midorima underneath him. One of Takao’s hands sneaked down and grabbed Midorima’s cock once more, stroking it in time with his thrusts and Midorima knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

He wanted to tell Takao just that, but a particularly aimed thrust stole his breath and the next one sent him over the edge, his whole body shuddering as he came in Takao’s hand and on the sheets. From behind him he could hear Takao mumbled something and it only took three more thrusts before he grunted and came. Neither of them moved for a while, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Then Takao slowly pulled out and there was a short silence.

“I’m just gonna go and throw away the condom.” Takao said as he got up from the bed and walked out to the hall, probably going straight to the bathroom, leaving Midorima alone on the bed. He laid down on the bed, stretching his whole body.

They had actually done it. It didn’t quite go as he had imagined it, far from it, but they had made it work between them and it had actually felt good. It was like Takao said, it had been really awkward, but he didn’t regret it at all. The biggest reason was probably Takao. He felt a bit bad for not paying that much attention to Takao when he had gotten plenty of it. He hoped that he would get the chance to redeem himself another time.

“It doesn’t hurt anywhere?” the bed dipped beside him as Takao laid down beside him, worry evident in his face and Midorima shook his head in response. Except for his aching back, the stretch in his ass would probably go away by tomorrow.

“Good.” Takao yawned and then continued to look into his eyes, a small twinkle in his eyes revealing that he ad some smart-ass comment to make. Midorima was really not in the mood he was going to crack a joke, but he was curious nonetheless. He sighed a lot higher than was necessary as he let out a ‘what?’.

“About that nickname, maybe you can call me stud?” Takao said in a teasing voice and Midorima wasted no time at all to hit him in the face with his pillow. Takao grinned at him and Midorima let out a puff of breath as he turned his back to the other.

”I’m joking Shin-chan, relax.” he said in defence and took the blanket from the feet of the bed, and pulled it over them. It was a bit too hot to be honest but Midorima was exhausted, the nervousness that had kept him on edge finally died down and he felt like he had been on the court practising for hours. Takao casually flung an arm over Midorima’s waist and Midorima placed his hand on top, stroking the back of his hand.

“We should get some sleep.” Takao mumbled and placed a kiss between Midorima’s shoulder blades and sneaking one of his legs between his legs. “Love you.” he mumbled and leaned his forehead against his back.

Midorima shuffled a bit, pressing back against Takao so he could feel his entire body and let out a long sigh.

“I love you too.” he replied with a smile on his lips.


End file.
